guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Immortals Incorporated
The Story A long time ago in the world of Dofus an ecaflip wanted to join a guild. He joined many far and wide, but he found few of them worthy. He decided to make his own guild with his sadida friend, but after the guild was made, his sadida friend vanished into thin air. With heart left, he waited for his friend to come back. But in vain. After a month of waiting, his heart sank and he disbanded his guild. he wandered for a few days when he was summoned to join a guild. Long story short, he felt the call once again to recreate his guild. But he wanted to make it a new thing. He rallies those who are worthy to his call, even now. Recruitment Welcome to the guild page. This guild is for levels 30+. It is for f2p and p2p. All members are required to read the rules. If you are interested in joining, send a message to Ninjitsu-Master on the Rosal server. RULES FOR GUILD #Please do not say the word "noob" excessively, it can make you feel all high and mighty, but in the scheme of things after saying it every 5 seconds it get repetitive. #No bugging the guild leader or it's members, this includes bugging me about your rank, begging for money on a regular basis, and continuously asking for items. The leader of the guild will do help you, but you will get banned if you annoy the leader of the guild on a continuous basis, or it's members. #No Aggro'ing fellow members, you will get banned immediately, do not pass "go" and do not collect $200 #Immaturity is not smiled upon, I will observe all that act immature. And you will be banned on repeated acts of it. #If a guild member needs help you are encouraged to help them, but if they make a habit out of pestering you for help you may come to the leader with your grievances and he will look into it. #No bragging, we know you are proud of your accomplishments, but telling us once will be enough. Telling us continuously is just a bother. #Try to be active, I will do an activity check every week. If you have not been active, then I will ban you. If you know you will be absent please tell the leader. #Respect others and their opinions. Not only respect guild members, but respect those outside the guild as well. We have a reputation to keep. If you're found putting another person down or insulting in any way, rest assured that you'll be booted not long after. #English please, note: I do respect all languages of this world. But as a guild we must all understand each other. And thus, English is the preferred language of this guild. #Higher level members are willing to help new and low lvl players to progress, BUT you will be expected to be self-sufficient for leveling yourself as well. Do not bug members of the guild to level you. We will try our best to help, but you are expected to spend time leveling yourself as well. #Please do us all a favor, and no sexual references. If you ignore this rule there is a great possibility of you being banned #When placing alts in the guild, inform the guild leader! PERC RULES When attacking or defending a collector, insulting the attacker will NOT be tolerated. It's nothing but rude and childish behavior. Unless you want to get banned, don't do it. Instead, what you can do is give them a nice warm hello to let them know you're friendly. ^_^ #Each member can only place 1 collector, alts not included as a member. If you have 2 characters in the guild, you all have to share 1 collector. #Only collect from guild collectors you placed, unless the owner of the collector says you may collect from his/her collector. Anyone found collecting from a collector that he/she did not place, and the owner did not say it was ok, will suffer the consequences. #Only 1 perc per area is allowed, including the Field Dungeon The Field Dungeon is considered an area. Therefore, only 1 collector is allowed there. #When a collector gets attacked in a dungeon and you're below level 100, please don't defend the fight unless there's space available after the time bar almost reaches the top. In dungeons, only 2 members can defend. Leave the spaces available for a level 100+. PADDOCK RULES When inactively breeding (that is, leaving the mount inside the paddock section and then leaving to do other things), only 2 mounts are allowed in the paddock per person. If you are actively breeding, you can put in as many as needed, but take them out once you're done breeding. Also, if a breeding item is taken out to put in another breeding item of a different kind, remember to put back in the original breeding item (unless empty or higher durability) before leaving. If this is not done, Second in Commands and I have the right to take the breeding items or mounts out of the paddock.. and return these to you when you log on or aren't busy. Ranks Here are the Ranks! ;On trial:You are new to the guild and the leader will be evaluating you and seeing if you fit in to the guild and follow it's rules. Giving xp to the guild is encouraged but not required :XP = 0 :More Requirements = 0 :Rights Gained = none ;Initiate:You have half way met the approval rating of the leader and he feels you are almost ready for bigger things. :XP = 6,000 XP :More Requirements = Obeying the Rules :Rights Gain = none ;Apprentice:Congrats, you are now an official guild member You are hoped to keep up the good work. :XP = 13,000XP :More Requirements = Obeying the rules. :Rights Gained = none ;Scout:You gain this rank with hard work and loyalty to the guild. :XP = 22,000XP :More Requirements = Obeying rules. Gained guild member's trust and leader's trust. :Rights Gained = Manage distribution of xp (You are expected to use this right only on YOUR SELF, any uses on others will result in you moving back a rank) ;Servant:This rank is given to those that meet the requirements and have proven themselves guild loyal. :XP = 35,000XP :More Requirements = Obeying Rules :Rights Gain = none ;Guard:This rank is given to those that have proven themselves in battle again and again. Formidable opponents. :XP = 65,000XP :More Requirements = Obeying rules, has defended or attacked at least three perceptors. :Right Gained = Can use the paddocks ;Spy:You are deemed sneaky, stealthy, and a smooth talker. And know the power of invisibility. :XP = 65,000XP :More Requirements = Obeying rules. You place alts in other people's guilds to spy on them. Only spy on them if they are enemies of the guild. :Rights Gained = Can use the paddocks ;Mascot:You are the life of the guild. You are also fairly sociable. :XP = 65,000XP :More Requirements = To be helpful and obeying the rules. :Rights Gained = Can use the paddocks ;Reservist:You are in the guild to be in the guild. This Rank is given to the not so sociable members of the guild. :XP = 65,000XP :More Requirements = Obeying the rules :Rights Gained = Can use the paddocks ;Treasure Hunter:You are a loyal guilds person and the leader takes you up a large notch :XP = 120,000XP :More Requirements = Obeying the rules And being loyal to the guild. :Rights Gained = Perc placement and collection. ; Chosen One:This Rank is given to those that qualify for second in command, but there can only be 1 SIC. :XP = 150,000XP :More Requirements = Obeying the rules, gained leaders trust and guild's trust. :Rights Gain = none Special Ranks These Ranks are given to those that have proven themselves guild worthy and are deserving of them, you may also request them from the leader of the guild. ;Craftsman:This rank is given to those that have 3 professions at lvl 30+ :XP = 15,000XP :More Requirements = Obeying the Rules :Rights Gained = Manage distribution of xp ;Secretary:This rank is given to those that are helpful to the guild :XP = 15,000XP :More Requirements = Obeying the rules :Rights Gained = Manage distribution of xp ;Governer:This rank is given to the guilds people the leader thinks is good at leading others in the guild. Usually in charge of guild hunts when leader isn't available. :XP = 15,000XP :More Requirements = Obeying the rules :Rights Gained = Manage distribution of xp ;Muse:This rank is given to the most unique of the guild, this rank is given by the leader only. :XP = none :More Requirements = Obeying the rules :Rights Gained = Manage distribution of xp ;Guide:This rank is given to those that know a lot about Dofus, those secret spots to train, etc. :XP = 15,000XP :More Requirements = Obeying the rules, shows much knowledge of Dofus :Rights Gained = Manage distribution of xp ;Mentor:This rank is given to guild members that are very loyal. They have guild approval to take anyone of 30 levels lower then theirs under their wing to train them and help them along. :XP = 25,000XP :More Requirements = Obeying the rules. :Rights Gained = none ;Merchant:This rank is given to those people that are always gathering and crafting. A prerequisite for the craftsman rank. :XP = none :More Requirements = Obeying the rules :Rights Gained = none ;Breeder:This rank is given to those that breed mounts in the guild, they have complete control of the paddocks :XP = 15,000XP :More Requirements = Obeying the rules, has been loyal for at least a week :Can fit the paddocks ,and can use the paddocks ;Treasurer:This rank is given to those that the leader would command. The treasurer actively seeks rare items and has the ability to start a guild bank to buy things for the guild. :XP = 65,000XP :More Requirements = Obeying the rules, is loyal and trustworthy. And owns a house. :Rights Gained = Access to guild treasury. ;Protector:This rank is given to the true protectors of the meek. And are powerful in battle. And have the heart for it. The protector has the permission to right a wrong that has been done to a fellow guild member by hunting the offender. Note, leader must be told of all targets of a protector, otherwise the guild member might get pushed into a regular rank. :XP = 65,000XP :More Requirements = Obeying the rules, is loyal and trustworthy, and is of brak/bonta alignment. :Rights Gained = The ability to aggro members outside of guild (with guild leader's permission) ;Diplomat:It is this ranks job to see who is a friend and who is a foe and to help the leader decide who is an ally and who isn't. :XP = none :More Requirements = Obeying the rules and has gained guild and guild leader's trust. :Rights Gained = none ;Pet killer:You gain this rank by repeatedly getting your pet killed in battle. :XP = none :More Requirements = Obeying the rules :Rights = Gained none ;Murderer:It is this ranks job to seek out spies in the guild and after that to tell the guild leader, then to tell the guild. He gets the chance to hunt for the spy and aggro him/her. :XP = 70,000XP :More Requirements = Obeying the rules and has leader's trust. :Rights Gained = Spy seeker and destroyer. ;Counselor:Someone who is especially encouraging and helpful will be able to achieve this rank. :XP = none :More Requirements = Obeying the rules. Has been in the guild for at least a week. :Rights Gained = none Bad Ranks You get these ranks by default if you do something that deserves them. The guild member's original rank and rights can be restored if the person is deserving of them. ;Deserter:You have been known to quit fights and leave your allies hanging. You are close to being banned. Watch out. :XP = none :More Requirements = none :Rights Gained = none ;Nuisance:You are either bugging the leader of bugging a guild member. Watch yourself, banishment is close by. :XP = none :More Requirements = none :Rights Gained = none ;Thief:You have stolen something from someone while you were in the guild. This rank is given to you before you are banned. :XP = none :More Requirements = none :Rights Gained = none ;Traitor:All found out spies are branded with this little rank. They are then banned and hunted. :XP = none :More Requirements = none :Rights Gained = none ;Penitent:The leader is very much thinking about banning you. You are hopeless. :XP = none :More Requirements = None :Rights Gained = none Guild Allies: *Friends Forever *More Coming Soon Guild Enemies Coming soon